Odio
by KissRyota
Summary: Grimmjow odia la sonrisa de Ichigo y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa sólo para borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa de su cara.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Nota de la autora:** Decirles que este es mi primer Grimmichi (espero que el primero de muchos), por lo que puede que tenga ooc, además que no soy buena narrando peleas...ANYWAY feliz día a la mejor pareja de bleach.

**[oOo]**

Ichigo y Grimmjow se detestan desde el primer día en que (desafortunadamente) se conocieron. Podría decirse que hasta había sido odio a primera vista.

Y es que bastaba nada más verse para que ambos saltaran sobre el otro en una pelea que duraría hasta que no pudieran más. Muchas de estas peleas les trajeron más de un problema al ser detenidos por crear alboroto en la vía pública, aunque claro, al ser menores de edad eran liberados al día siguiente para solo ser regañados por sus padres... (una vez más)

No era ningún secreto que aquel chico de mirada altanera de color azul y el chico de cabello extraño se odiaban a muerte. Pero, si esto fuera una competencia de quien odiaba más a quien, este la ganaba Grimmjow y por mucho.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez podía decir con seguridad que si le daban la opción de salvar al bastardo de Aizen (quien era su padrastro) o al idiota de Ichigo, definitivamente salvaría a Aizen, y eso que lo odiaba profundamente por haberlo mandando a reformatorio cuando sólo tenía catorce años.

No había otra cosa que lo enfureciera más que ver el estúpido rostro de Kurosaki, y eso que bastantes cosas lo hacían enojar...

De cualquier modo, de todas las cosas que Grimmjow podría nombrar, la cosa que más odiaba en su vida no era Ichigo en sí, si no que su maldita sonrisa era lo que lo hacía salir de sus cabales de sólo pensar en esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba.

Y es que, no importaba que hiciera, ese bastardo siempre, SIEMPRE sonreía, aunque le destrozara la cara a golpes, aunque le haya roto un brazo y echado a volar más de un diente, él seguía sonriendo.

Pero, no importaba como, algún día quitaría esa asqueroso sonrisa de su cara, él estaba dispuesto a todo sólo por eso.

**[oOo]**

Es mitad de otoño, el sol apunto de esconderse, la calle está vacía a excepción de dos grupos de adolescentes que se miran con resentimiento. Es el grupo de Ichigo, conformado por Rukia, Renji, Ishida y Chad, los defensores de los débiles, mientras que en la otra esquina se encuentra el grupo de Grimmjow conformado por Neliel, Harribel y Ulquiorra.

Es un enfrentamiento y ninguno de los piensa perder, Ichigo con una sonrisa y Grimmjow con su mirada amenazante, esta vez hará cualquier cosa para borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su asquerosa cara.

\- Veo que haz traído a tus perros.- Grimmjow los señala con la mirada mientras hace crujir sus dedos preparándose para pelear.

Ichigo suelta una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Asustado que no sólo tus amiguitos te vean perder?

No hace falta decir más, Grimmjow se lanza sin pensar sobre Ichigo preso de la furia, el chico lo esquiva sin mayor dificultad, pero no se esperaba que una patada de Grimmjow llegará sorpresivamente hasta su estómago.

Se escucha un gemido de dolor por parte de Ichigo, pero aún así no deja de sonreír, porque es consciente que es lo que más desquicia al otro chico.

El peliazul gruñe al ver que la patada no ha funcionando, pero esto no a terminado, porque Kurosaki lanza una patada directo hasta sus rodillas que lo hacen caer al suelo, Ichigo, quien no desperdicia lo oportunidad, golpea el rostro de Grimmjow una vez tras otra hasta hacerlo sangrar.

La cabeza de Grimmjow da vueltas, las voces de sus compañeros se oyen a lo lejos y su vista se vuelve borrosa, pero no lo suficiente para no ser capaz de ver la sonrisa de Kurosaki.

La sangre le hierve, y una corriente de puro enojo recorre todo su cuerpo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, con el juicio nublado por lo ira, hace algo que probablemente se va a arrepentir más tarde, pero que aún si valdría la pena por la satisfacción del momento.

Grimmjow se lanza sobre su rival, pero esta vez no es para golpearlo, y es algo de lo que Ichigo se percata demasiado tarde cuando siente los labios de el peliazul sobre los suyos.

No pasan más de dos segundos para que Ichigo se separe de él para propinarle un golpe lo suficiente fuerte para tumbarlo al suelo.

Pero a Grimmjow no puede importarle menos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodera de su rostro.

Porque Ichigo ha dejado de sonreír.

**[oOo]**

**_Publicado el 15 de Junio del 2019._**


End file.
